It's Just a Game
by Bananakin
Summary: The Jedi have decided to have a Null-Gee Polo tournament. But will the competition cause Anakin to fall to the Dark Side?


Disclaimer: Do I own Star Wars? No. Does anyone read this? No. Should I get on with the story? Yes.

Prologue

Standing before the Jedi Council, Anakin Skywalker felt small, and more than a little insignificant.

He had been studying to become a Jedi for a little more than twelve years, more than half his life. Yet Master Yoda alone had a Jedi for over 800 years. The others, of course, had not been alive nearly that long, but their devotion to the Force was equal in every way.

He remembered the first time he had come before them, when he was just a boy. The Jedi, to him, had been giants among _Skyft bugs. They had appeared omnipotent; invincible; able to read his mind and soul. They were peaceful, almost benign, yet the aura of power they seemed to project had told Anakin they were not creatures to cross._

Now, he had grown into a mature individual. He had come to think of the Council, not as leaders who gave him orders, but as equals who gave him advice. 

But he still felt small.

Now, Master Yoda was speaking. "Well, Padawan Anakin. Earned an audience with us, you have. Speak now, you may."

Anakin glanced around at the various members of the Council, all of whom were nodding, and began. "Most of you, I'm told, do not yet know of what I will speak today. For those of you who do, I must ask your forbearance as I bring the others up to speed."

He took a deep, cleansing breath, and continued. "All of us here know the Jedi code. I direct your attention to one particular line: There is no emotion; there is peace. The sad fact of the matter is, that no matter how much we try to ignore them, we do have emotions. Just like anyone else, we feel happiness, sadness, and yes, sometimes anger. The difference is, we are able to put ourselves above those emotions, and make logical judgments in the heat of the moment. As a result, these emotions often get bottled up, pushed down so far that we think they are gone."

"Today, I offer us the chance to purge ourselves of these emotions we have held so long. I offer us the chance to release them in a safe environment. For I propose, that we have a tournament."

"A tournament?" Master Windu repeated. "As in, some kind of sport?"

Anakin nodded. "Null-Gee Polo, to be precise."

A ripple of shock ran through the room. "Impossible," said Ki-Adi-Mundi, the only Knight on the Council. "It would create competition, aggression, and jealousy among the Jedi."

The other members began to nod in agreement, but Anakin held up his hand. "Wait. Although some negative emotions may be created, they would be dismissed as soon as the tournament is at an end. Besides, isn't it better that those emotions arise now, rather than during a mission?"

Now, Yoda spoke. "Better, it would be, if these emotions did not arise at all."

Inwardly, Anakin grimaced. He had known, coming in, that Master Yoda would be his strongest detractor. The others seemed partially convinced, or at least politely indifferent. To succeed, he would have to tailor his argument to suit Master Yoda.

"But Master Yoda, all of us here have participated in lightsabre training duels. Couldn't that cause aggressiveness as well?"

"A necessary evil, that is. There is no other way to practice, and sharpen our skills, we must."

Anakin smiled triumphantly. "This tournament, I believe, is a perfect opportunity to sharpen those skills further. In addition to improving control of both the lightsabre, and the Force, this could also be an exercise in restraint."

"Restraint, you say, Padawan Anakin?"

Nodding, Anakin continued. "Yes, Master Yoda. I, too, was concerned that this tournament could bring negative emotions with it. None of us wants a Jedi to be feeling anger or fear, after all. However, it occurred to me that this tournament could be used as a test. Most Jedi are quite skillful at keeping their emotions in check. How many, though, could do so in the middle of a heated sporting match? It would be an excellent challenge, and it would allow the Jedi a chance to practice restraint."

Mace nodded and leaned over to Master Yoda. "The boy speaks wisdom, Master. Also, this could boost morale after losing so many Jedi at Geonosis."

Yoda frowned heavily, and sighed. "Very well. The Council is in agreement then?"

All the Jedi present nodded, and Yoda sighed again. "Then it is decided. Anakin, a tournament, we will let you hold."

"And let us hope," he added, darkly, "that this is not a very big mistake."

----- Author's Notes -----

Okay, not the most probable of situations, but hey, it makes for a good plot. I remember reading some reference to Null-Gee Polo in one of the books, and I've always wondered what it was like. This gives me the opportunity to see what it's like, and see the Jedi in a sporting environment, which would just plain rock. Anway, next chapter, the teams will be chosen, and the mechanics of Null-Gee Polo may be expanded upon. Anyway, please write a quick review, it would be hugely appreciated. (Plus, I'd be sure to review yours…)


End file.
